danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan-Ball Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Dan-Ball that . Please and read over the Manual of Style and Neutral Point of View before contributing pages. since July 2008 Dan-Ball Games }} ;19 February, 2016 - Featured Pages and Images. :A discussion to select new featured pages and images has been started. You can participate in the discussion here. ;5 February, 2016 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;6 January, 2016 -Another Colour naming. :There is another controversy for the naming of a colour used in two SR enemies. Please vote for the colour name in this talk page. ;18 December, 2015 -A new SR head. :A new head was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. In addition, the administrator election for the latest candidate will end soon, so please cast your votes here! ;12 December, 2015 -New Administrator Election. :We are going to elect new administrators. For details, please visit this page. :UPDATE: We have a new candidate for administrators. Please cast your votes if you are eligible. ;9 January, 2015 -SR Attack naming. :2 new enemy attacks were included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for their names in this talk page. News archive The Dan-Ball Wiki always needs people to help out! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Adding content *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload images if you can!) *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. *For the weekly Dan-Ball updates on Friday you can try to follow the instructions in the "Update Guide". ;Talk and more... *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Every article has a talk page attached. Use it! character without a weapon.]] Characters in Stick Ranger refer to the four stickmen that the player controls in the game. Characters have identical structures: a beige outlined square head, two hands, two legs and a body. While there doesn't appear to be a neck, the head is indeed connected to the body. When starting a new game, the player's first task is to assign each of the four characters a class. Thereafter, each character will have their own stats, which can be viewed by rolling your cursor over the characters. (more) A stage in Stick Ranger is a set of levels. Each level occupies the space of the entire screen, and navigation to the next level within a stage is done via the "next" sign located to the right of the level. Characters will always spawn on the left side of the level, with the exception of the Town and other similar stages where they spawn closer to the centre of the stage. Each stage contains enemies, with the exception of the Town, Village, Resort, Forget Tree and Island which has only one level and no enemies. Players will start at the Town upon game creation. All other stages have 3 to 10 levels, except for the Castle, Submarine Shrine, Pyramid and Ice Castle with 2 levels. At the last level of a stage the player will encounter a boss or a group of bosses. (more) Joint is a special object in Powder Game 2 implemented in ver3.2 (but only selectable in ver5.4). It joins dots of elements with a straight line (even when separated by block). Each end of a joint retains the property of the jointed dot. Joints can be removed by using clear on the ends of the joint. Joints can be created with various attributes such as the capability to rotate autonomously, or the ability to stretch and shrink by itself. Together with the ability for jointed dots to retain its properties, Joints have many potential uses which have been widely used for various Powder Game 2 uploads such as moving objects. (more) Lim Rocket is an avoidance action game created by ha55ii on October 3, 2014, and is the 20th game released on Dan-Ball. In this game, players control a rocket and have to fly the rocket through space and avoid planets that act as obstructions for the rocket. The rocket can be propelled forwards and steer by rotating the rocket. Gravitational pull also attracts the rockets. There are several modes in this game, from the simpliest never ending course to modes with extra limitations such as limited rocket fuel for controls or extra amount of planets. All modes have a common objective though: the player tries to fly as far as they can until they lose by going out-of-bounds for too long or crashes into a planet. (more) A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Seaside 4 using 11th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Submarine 2 using 10th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Forest 2 using 8th weapons. ---- Powder Game upload by sendai45 Powder Game upload by nfav At last! A place to talk about anything and everything related to Dan-Ball! Featuring boards on all Dan-Ball Games and a friendly community, the Dan-Ball Forum! fi:Etusivu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse